


A Pinprick of Pain, A Huge Dose of Joy

by Drukpup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: HRT, Other, needle mention, trans character medically transitioning, transgender/nonbinary, zukka - Freeform, zuko uses xe/xem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drukpup/pseuds/Drukpup
Summary: Honestly, this is just a vent fic where I could explore my fears about starting testosterone.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	A Pinprick of Pain, A Huge Dose of Joy

Zuko sighed and closed xyr laptop, frustrated at the lack of progress.  
“Babe, it’s pointless. I can’t find any doctors who are both in network and trans friendly. I thought just pretending to be a binary guy was going to be the hard part, but now I’m finding out I have to go get a PAP smear. Why? Most guys don’t even have a uterus to worry about.”  
“Hey now, you got this prettyboy. If you dealt with your dad, you can deal with these nurses and docs. Besides, I’ll be right beside you as long as you want me to be.”  
Zuko huffed and opened the laptop again. This time xe searched for doctors recommended within the community and slowly began making a list of all the ones who accepted xyr insurance. Sokka watched xem silently and made a mental note to steal the list to make the calls for Zuko, so they could both avoid the dysphoria that Zuko inevitably felt when even dropping xyr voice didn’t prevent people from assuming xe was a woman.  
As the night dragged on, Sokka massaged his datemate’s scalp until xe fell asleep in his lap. He tucked xem into bed and hid the list while setting an alarm to wake him before his partner woke with the sun. This way he could distract xem until the office opened and Sokka pretended to make a trip to the grocery store, and instead call on xyr behalf.  
The morning came and Zuko regarded xyr boyfriend with suspicion until he pointed out that xe had recently mentioned wanting to eat breakfast together instead of lunch with a night-owl boyfriend. The rest of the morning passed smoothly until Sokka tried to slip out claiming they needed something for dinner in a few hours. Sokka felt bad for having to lie to xem, claiming he was also going to pick up an early birthday present for Zuko, but it was with good intentions. He took notes on how the receptionists referred to his “husband” (the only way they would answer his questions) and marked the best and worst. He also texted his old friend Longshot to ask who he used for intimate doctor appointments and advice on what endocrinologists to avoid at all costs, even if they were in Zuko’s network. He sighed and finally went to the store since he had actually used the last of the milk while making breakfast that morning.  
Zuko spoke as soon as Sokka opened the door. “Damn, babe, did you buy the store out?”  
Xe stopped in shock when xe saw Sokka was only carrying two bags.  
“I was going to keep it a surprise until I learned more, but I found out a lot more than I expected today.” He pulled the folded list from his pocket and held it out to his silent lover. “I called and checked every doctor I could. The ones who’re scratched out were the ones who were less than accepting, the stars are the really nice seeming ones, and the ones with checkmarks are the ones my friend Longshot recommended. He went through all the same hoops for his HRT. Wait, baby, why are you crying?”  
“Because I’m happy, ice for brains. I’ve been so worried about all of this, and you just screened them all for me. You even reached out to someone who would understand it all in a way you couldn’t.”  
They took each day one at a time and Sokka stood by his person for every appointment, fiercely correcting anyone who insisted on using his datemate’s deadname, despite having xyr real name on record. The only exception was when Zuko went to xyr therapy appointments, but that was nothing new. Therapy Thursday, as sokka had named it, was Zuko’s alone time. He let his partner do whatever was needed and waited for him to come home, but one day xe came home much earlier than usual. Sokka was by xyr side in an instant, making sure xe was okay.  
“Baby, I’m honestly great. The only time I’ve been better was the first time you kissed me. He- he gave me my letter. I just have to call the endo tomorrow”  
Sokka engulfed xem in a hug and swung his partner around with such force that it lifted the shorter one off the ground and xe had to remind the puppy-like man of xyr nausea at being moved too quickly. Now with the referral letter, they just had to go see the doctor Zuko feared most, and then Sokka would be picking up a new prescription along with their normal ones every month.  
~next week~  
The lovers cautiously walked into the office that held their, no, Zuko’s final step toward the hormones xe had been yearning for for the last five years of xyr life. They both let out a breath they hadn’t realized they had been holding when they saw the lobby. The wall above the reception desk read “K. Aimi, Doctor of Reproductive Health” and Zuko nearly started crying when xe saw it. The person working the desk waved them over.  
“Hiya folks, does one of you have an appointment?”  
“Tha-that would be me,” Zuko stammered, whispering xyr deadname so the receptionist could look up xyr information.  
“Awesome, now that that’s been confirmed, what name do you prefer we call out when Dr. Aimi is ready for you?”  
“Zuko, please. And I use xe/xem pronouns.”  
“They’ll be glad to see someone so openly using nontraditional pronouns. Alright, they’ll call you soon, but fill this out while you wait please.”  
The visit passed the same way it began, and Zuko was glowing like the sun by the end. Dr. Aimi never hesitated to use the right name or pronouns and asked what terms Zuko wanted used for xyr anatomy to make the situation more comfortable.  
The next few months passed in a way that felt unreal to the couple. Life was much the same except for the weekly shot Sokka gave his partner. (Zuko would never admit that xe had a minor fear of needles.) Then one day, Sokka decided to tease Zuko for xyr voice cracking. Zuko took it like all of Sokka’s teasing until xe heard it for xemself and started crying in excitement. A few months later, Sokka brought up Zuko’s chinstrap of a beard and his datemate lit up. With each passing week, Zuko seemed more comfortable in xyr skin and Sokka couldn’t have been prouder of his little fireball.


End file.
